


Outertale: It's Undertale,in Space

by XxWolfOfNightxX



Series: Outertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Narrator Chara, Other, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers, outertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWolfOfNightxX/pseuds/XxWolfOfNightxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crash landing on a planet in a mysterious asteroid belt,young Frisk,guided by the mysterious narrator Chara,must find their way through the planets of the Ebott asteroid system and find a way to get everyone out. However,many foes shall stand in their way. Will their determination be enough to save everyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outertale: It's Undertale,in Space

Long ago, two races ruled over the cosmos: HUMANS and MONSTERS.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

After a long battle, the humans were victorious.

They sealed the monsters on an abandoned moon with a force field.

Many years later… Ebott Asteroid Belt, 241X

Legends say that those who cross through the asteroid belt never return.

 

 

*…………… *………… *……..?

Your body was sore and your mind confused. You remembered that you were heading your tiny ship towards the Ebott Astroid Belt.

Why? Well….only you know the answer to that. Besides,this isn’t my story. This is a story about you.

You gently sat up,checking to see what injuries you had gained from your crash. You were definitely gonna have a few bruises,but other than that,you seemed fine.

You got up from the strange flower bed you had landed in and turned your attention to your crashed ship. Smoke was emanating out of it. Some of it from places you didn’t know could release smoke. It was official,your ship was unsalvageable.

Well,I guess you better start looking for a new ship then. Time to head forward.

You glance at the bracelet on your arm. It told you things you already knew. There was breathable oxygen,your were hurt.and your ship was damaged.

Shaking your head,you continued forward.

The area where you landed was very dark. Stepping through the corridor you only found light on a small flower. You approached slowly.

*Howdy! I’m **FLOWEY**! **FLOWEY** the **FLOWER**!

You stumbled back as a voice came out of the flower.

*Hm… *You’re new to the **ASTEROID BELT** ,aren’tcha?

*Golly,you must be so confused!

*Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!

*I guess little old me will have to do!

*Ready?

*Here we go!

Despite your obvious sense of not being ready, you felt something weird happen. It felt like your soul had been pulled out of your body. You tried looking around, only to see that you were a small, red heart trapped in a white box. Displayed before you was your LV and HP.

*See that heart? That is your **SOUL** ,the very culmination of your being!

*Your **SOUL** starts off weak,but can grow strong if you gain a lot of **LV**.

*What’s **LV** stand for? Why, **LOVE** ,of course!

*You want some **LOVE** ,don’t you?

You smile softly and nod. Getting friendship and love from the inhabitants of this planet would be a wise choice.

*Don’t worry,I’ll share some with you!

The flower winked at you before continuing.

*Down here, **LOVE** is shared through…little white…”friendliness pellets.”

Tiny white pellets appeared above the flower.

*Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!

In a flash,the pellets started heading towards you. You decided to trust the flower and attempt to catch the pellets.

The pellets landed on you and sudden pain ripped through your whole body. I guess it wasn’t a good idea to trust him after all. You winced as you looked back at the flower,a twisted,evil grin on his face.

* _You idiot._

_*In this world,it’s **KILL** or **BE KILLED**. _

_*Why would **ANYONE** pass up on an opportunity like this!? _

In a rush,the “friendliness pellets” circled the white box.

* _ **Die**_.

The pellets started closing in on you. You thought about how sad it is that this would be your end. Just as soon as the pellets got close to you,suddenly they stopped.

Your felt relieved,like a burden was lifted off of your shoulders. The pain from the first pellets were gone.

The flower was frozen in place. The evil grin was replaced by confusion when a…fireball….? suddenly appeared. The fireball hit the flower and sent it flying with an ‘Ah!’.

You trembled and stepped back as the figure that summoned the fireball appeared before you.

*What a terrible creature,torturing such a poor,innocent youth.

The figure saw your obvious discomfort and nervousness.

*Ah,do not be afraid,my child.

*I am **TORIEL** ,caretaker of the **RUINS**.

*I pass through this place every day to see if any one has crashed here.

*You are the first human to come here in a long time.

*Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs.

She turns, but glances back at you.

*This way.

She starts walking and goes through an archway straight ahead.

Not wanting to be left behind for that flower to come back, you decide to follow her.

As you walk into the next room,you see two staircases and a pile of leaves with a strange,glowing,yellow star. Your curiosity gets the better of you and you touch it.

The shadow of the ruins looms above,filling you with determination.

The star gives you the option to SAVE. You should probably do that.

The next couple of minutes pass as you follow Toriel. She welcomes you to your new home and explains how there are puzzles all across the ruins. She helps you through some more puzzles before she decides to let you walk the next room by yourself.

Hey,I can see that you’re shaking,you aren’t scared,are you?

Whatever you say,kid.

You start walking down the long hallway of the room. It…really is quite a long hallway. Plus,this place is really creepy when you walk by yourself. You start picking up your pace,practically running down the hallway. Just before you reach the door,Toriel comes out from behind the pillar that was near the door.

You look relieved. Yeah,I guess I would be too.

She explains to you how this was only a test of your independence. She also gives you a communicator if you need to call her,since she has things she needs to attend to.

After hearing of all this,she leaves.

You sit down,patiently waiting for her to return.

Kid,you do realize we should move on,right?

Whatever….. You take this time to try out the communicator. After a few…interesting interactions with Toriel (why would you flirt with her than call her mom?)…you glance at the door.

You finally decide to listen to me and leave the room.

Toriel immediately contacts you when you leave the room. She asks if you have left the room yet because there are some dangerous puzzles ahead that she hasn’t explained.

Don’t worry kid,you got me,I can get you through these puzzles.

After helping you through some puzzles and encounters with monsters (luckily Toriel taught you the proper way to interact with them at the beginning) you finally reach a house near the end of the ruins.

Yes,it seems this would be where Toriel lives.

As you approach,Toriel appears,mumbling about how much longer that took than she thought. She takes out her communicator and tries to contact you. You smile and wave at her as your communicator alerts you about an incoming call. She stops,looking quite surprised.

She rushes to you.

*How did you get here,my child?

*Are you hurt?

You shake your head and explain how you only have some slight bruises from some monsters you encountered. Of course your not hurt,I’m here! A few bruises never hurt anyone! Well…not like Toriel knows that. You probably shouldn’t tell her about me,either.

*There,there,I will heal you

*I should not have left you alone for so long.

You worriedly look at her and try to explain that it’s ok. She only shakes her own head and continues.

*It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this.

She freezes,having revealed what she was doing.

*Err…

*Well,I suppose I cannot hide it any longer.

*Come,small one!

She walks towards the house and you follow. You quickly save before you enter.

Wow,such a cozy house,you think.

The smell of something sweet and full of love is in the air.

Toriel turns to you and smiles.

*Do you smell that?

*Surprise!

*It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie.

*I thought we might celebrate your arrival.

*I want you to have a nice time living here.

*So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight.

You cringe slightly at the mention of snail pie. Well,they are aliens,so you can’t expect them to eat the same things humans normally do.

*Here,I have another surprise for you.

She takes your hand and leads you down the hallway to the first room.

*This is it..

*A room of your own.

*I hope you like it!

She gently pats your head and you smile at the affection. Suddenly,she turns,looking down the hall where you came from.

*Is something burning..?

*Um,make yourself at home!

She quickly hurries off to what you suppose is the kitchen.

Well,time to check the place out.

After some exploration,you decide a good rest is what you need.

Well,goodnight kid.

When you awake,it’s dark. You turn over,ready to get up when you notice a piece of pie on the floor by you. Seems like Toriel didn’t burn that pie,at least. You take it and carefully put it away for safe keeping.

You decide to head to the living room.

*Up already,I see?

Toriel had looked up from book she was reading and was smiling at you.

*Um,I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here.

*There are so many old books I want to share.

*I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot.

*I’ve also prepared a curriculum for your education.

Wow,Toriel really has thought of everything,hasn’t she?

*This may come as a surprise to you…

*But I have always wanted to be a teacher.

You smile,finding it not so surprising. She notices your look and sheepishly adds:

*…actually,perhaps that isn’t very surprising.

*STILL.

*I am glad to have you living here.

*Oh,did you want something?

*What is it?

You shake your head and say it’s nothing.

Seeing all the books on the nearby bookshelf peeks your curiosity,so you take a book off the shelf and oh…it’s about some of the history of the Ebott Astroid Belt. Well,here’s a summary of the page you’ve flipped to. “Trapped behind the force field and fearful of further human attacks,we retreated. Far,far into the planets we traversed,until we reached the asteroid belt’s end. This was our new home,which we named…’Home’. As great as our king is,he is pretty lousy at names.”

You felt a little uneasy reading the passage. You started to feel a bit homesick. Oh,that’s right,you gotta focus on getting out of here and back home.

You put the book back and go back over to Toriel.

*Oh,hello!

*Did you want to hear about the book I’m reading?

*It’s called “72 Uses for Snails.”

*How about it?

You decide to hold off on the question for how. Toriel tells you about how snails do not make great shoelaces. You nod in agreement with the fact. You decide to ask how to exit the ruins.

Toriel stiffens.

*…I have to do something.

*Stay here.

She gets up,putting the book down and quickly exits the room. You decide to follow along.

The two of you head downstairs to the basement area. Well,in this case,the exit of the ruins. After descending the steps and catching up,Toriel suddenly stops.

*You wish to know how to return “home”,do you not?

You nod,looking at her with worry. Just what was she planning?

*Ahead of us lies the end of the ruins.

*A one-way exit to the rest of the asteroid belt.

*I am going to destroy it.

*No one will ever be able to leave again.

You look shocked. How were you going to get home? Well,looks like you can’t use diplomacy to solve all problems.

*Now,be a good child and go upstairs.

She continues forward and you decide to follow her. You remember what the history book had told you and think about how the monsters must feel trapped here. There had to be some way to shut down that force field so everyone could leave. Seems like you’re determined enough to find a way. Toriel stops again.

*Every human that falls down here meets the same fate.

*I have seen it again and again.

*They come.

*They leave.

*They die.

*You naive child…

*If you leave the ruins…

*They…

*ASGORE…

*Will kill you.

You shudder at her revelation but stay determined. You were going to free everyone,so you had to leave.

*I am only protecting you,do you not understand?

*…go to your room.

She starts going forward again. She stops before she turns the corner.

*Do not try to stop me.

*This is your final warning.

She goes forward and you follow. You stop as she stops in front of a door. This is it. This is the exit to the ruins. You know what you must do.

*You want to leave so badly?

*Hmph.

*You are just like the others.

*There is only one solution.

*Prove yourself…

*Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive.

You feel the world turn dark as your soul is pulled out of your body again. You tremble. You did not want to fight Toriel.

You try to talk to her,but you can’t think of any conversation topics.

She sends out a blaze of fire at you. The fire is a pinkish-blue color,almost like those pictures of nebulas you sometimes see back at home. You quickly dodge the fireballs.

Toriel prepares another magic attack.

You go over to the mercy button and push spare.

*……

Toriel sends out some more attacks at you. You keep hitting spare until she speaks.

*What are you doing?

*Attack or run away!

*What are you proving this way?

*Fight me or leave!

You feel the sadness welling up in her with each attack she throws at you. You keep hitting the spare button.

*Stop it.

*Stop looking at me that way.

*Go away!

*….

Her next attacks miss you completely. It’s like she doesn’t want to fight you anymore.

*I know you want to go home,but…

*But please…go upstairs now.

*I promise I will take good care of you here.

*I know we do not have much,but…

*We can have a good life here.

You shake your head and press the spare button. As much as this hurts to do,you know it is what you must do.

*Why are you making this so difficult?

*Please,go upstairs.

She looks so sad now.

*Ha Ha… *Pathetic,is it not?

*I cannot save even a single child.

Her sad smile pierces your heart.

*No,I understand.

*You would just be unhappy trapped down here.

*The ruins are very small once you get used to them.

*It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this.

*My expectations…

*My loneliness…

*My fear…

*For you,my child,I will put them aside.

You smile sadly. You’re glad she understands. Even still,you know how tough the situation is.

*If you truly wish to leave the ruins…

*I will not stop you.

*However,when you leave…

*Please do not come back.

*I hope you understand.

Your eyes go wide. You were going to save everyone,so you had to come back eventually. She reaches down and hugs you. You feel your eyes welling up with tears.

She lets go and stands back up,looking at you with a smile.

*Goodbye,my child.

She starts heading back but pauses. She glances back at you for a few seconds before she turns back and leaves.

Well,kid,I guess it’s time to move on.

Even though you are obviously sad about what just happened,you push forward.

Behind the door is a long hallway to another dark room with a single patch of ground lit. You walk forward,ready to just pass it when suddenly,it comes back. That flower from earlier pops up from that lit spot.

*Clever.

*Verrrryyy clever.

*You think your really smart,don’t you?

You shake your head and try to explain that you’re only doing what is right,but he interrupts you.

*In this world,it’s kill or be killed.

*So you were able to play by your own rules.

His face twists into an evil grin again.

*You spared the life of a single person.

*Hee hee hee…

*I bet you feel really great.

*You didn’t kill anybody this time.

He looks at you curiously.

*But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer?

You hadn’t thought of that.

*You’ll die and you’ll die and you’ll die.

*Until you tire of trying.

*What will you do then?

*Will you kill out of frustration?

*Or will you give up entirely on this world…

*…and let **ME** inherit the power to control it?

*I am the prince of this world’s future.

*Don’t worry,my little monarch,my plan isn’t regicide.

*This is **SO** much more interesting.

Before you have time to retaliate,he lets out an evil laugh and disappears back into the ground. You tremble as you head forward for the archway to the planet’s surface.

It’s ok kid,you can do this. Don’t even bother listening to that idiot.

What?

Who am I?

You just ask that now?

Well….Hee hee…

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s me,Chara.

**Author's Note:**

> *(The idea of a new chapter fills you with determination)
> 
> Hi everyone! So I was discussing the Outertale AU with a friend and decided to write the story version of it. I love space in general,so I am all for the Outertale AU.
> 
> All credit for Undertale goes to it's creator,Toby Fox and the Outertale AU belongs to http://2mi127.tumblr.com/
> 
> Here's the actualy Outertale Tumblr if you want that too: http://outertale.tumblr.com/


End file.
